User blog:Salatovnik/Diary of Rifleman PART THREE
The story of Unnamed Rifleman and His friends continues, in third part... 9.10.2016 ENTRY FIFTEEN (AFTER 2 MONTHS) Our resource base have grown up, even more people are in this hole. I want to see our Base again, Dave and Jack are working outside, building new Grappler, new technology we have recovered from Blackguard. Why am I not working? Because Im in hospital, when we were capturing this base, wave of bullets from Machine Gun shot me in leg, arm and one bullet cut my ear out, and im still able to write! Anyway, 3 mercenaries have joined us so now we have even more leaders... 10.10.2016 ENTRY SIXTEEN I was planning a trip to Commander in the Base when we arrived, it was different from last time I was there. They were like our enemies now, when we were at Commander´s Office he said "I want to be your all...y I w...ill gi...ve you what you want.". He was smelling of Vodka and Whisky, he feel to sleep on his table when we closed the doors. When we have returned the Grappler was done I could have recognized that it was Mark III, I dont know on what use it is. 11.10.2016 ENTRY SEVENTEEN Mercenary base destroyed, yeah. This one was tought but we done it but with many casualties. A white mercenary had comed to us, he had joined us but I dont trust him, and Im not the only one who wont trust him. He always has weird look on me, like if he wanted to kill me, doctor says its just because he is new or from another faction, but I must keed sharp eyes this night. 12.10.2016 ENTRY EIGHTEEN I have figured mercenary´s name. He is called Jimmy ´´Black Hawk´´ a retired Blackguard scientist. Dave has been talking with him if we knows about anything useful like data, technologies and other stuff, he gave us a flash disk with some encrypted data on it, lot of it was crap but we have found something usefull, Blackguard secret project. Code 0XJf689G were still trying to encrypt it but we cant get past last 3 numbers and G. 13.10.2016 ENTRY NINETEEN Im not felling allright i suspect that that scientist put something in my tea, Jack was exploring forest in the back and has found MMG-3700 (an older and rustier version) and it was still working but was far less effective tan the latest version something black was in the sea, we did not knew what it was, when we have send a diver to explore it he reported of something purple with red eyes then we have just heard metal and his body crusified! Brutal! A package from sea has arrived, scientist looked at it, opened it and found something like a computer. He was using it all day long I just asked him what is he doing. He just sayed some sci-fi things. 14.10.2016 ENTRY TWENTY Wow, today Hammerman has landed on our base, he just hired me, I had to accept it because he was holding pistol on my head, my objective is to terminate Dave and Jack, but how can I kill my own son? Reward is very big, including jumpstart to base and giving me diamonds. Im a double agent now, I dont want to, but I need to. I told it to our doctor, one of my few friends, he said that I should sacrifice myself to not kill anoyne except me. I had a message from Hammerman when I was doing some stuff, said I have 15 days to get all available info and to kill the guys. Dave and Jack are working outside, I have the lunch ready, they should be here in a hour, so im going for a caffe. 15.10.2016 ENTRY TWENTYONE I dont know what happened but some guys are gone! I woke up and Dave is ussually sleeping under me but he is gone! I have just seen a letter from Hammerman saying : "Rescue your son and your best friend and they will be allright, if you will choose the way you dont want to choose, they will be killed, rescue them, Double Agent, you have got 24 hours to decide. And strike today. I have spoke to the doctor again and doctor said he got a message from Zhao! We didnt knew he was still alive but he wrote it with blood. Supplies are here again, finnaly we dont get a rotten steak but fresh, some tunas and...Wait? Salad? Ah.. That doesnt matter just I dont eat Salads, there was one rifleman on landing craft where I was assigned nicknamed Salatovnik. Category:Blog posts